Aizen, Erza dan Sedikit Piko - (愛染、エルザ、とPIKOの少し)
by Tsunoyama-Ameka
Summary: abaikan karena sesungguhnya ini nggak ada hubungan dengan Last Game. semi angst. psychological gagal. dan abaikan piko.
1. Chapter 1

Awan mendung menghiasi langit, sejauh yang bisa dipandang Piko dari jendela rumahnya.

_Dingin_.

* * *

Rayhan ̶ atau biasa dipanggil Aizen oleh temanya ̶ mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"ohayo, kaa-san." Dalam satu gerakan, dia menarik salah satu kursi di sekitar meja makan. Bau nasi putih menyerbak dari dalam mejik jar (Indonesia asli~) dan bersatu padu dengan bau ikan asin. Ya, mamanya masak sour vegetable with salted fish and hot rice. Menggugah selera dari dalam jiwa jawa Aizen, tapi juga bukan jenis sarapan yang tepat. "ohayo," balas emaknya sambil menaruh sesendok besar nasi ke atas mangkuk. "mau ikan asin?"

Aizen menggeleng pelan, diam-diam ngiler. Tapi apa dikata, udara dingin enggak cocok sama ikan asin. Aizen menuangkan beberapa sendok kuah sayur asem ke atas nasi putihnya dan menghela napas. "hari ini mungkin aku pulang agak telat…" gumamnya. "ada apa?" "tugas kelompok, bareng erza dkk."

Senyum nakal muncul di wajah ibunya. "erza? Yang mana lagi?"

"yang lain lagi… ah udah deh. Kaa-san nggak usah sok tau gitu," balas Aizen salah tingkah. Gara-gara salting, dalam satu suap besar, semua nasinya ditelan begitu saja. Kontan dia kesedek dan batuk berdarah.

"aizen kamu kenapa ̶ "

"anu, tomatnya keluar dari tenggorokan."

"oh."

Suatu pagi yang cerah, mungkin lebih berawan dan dingin, yang biasa di rumah Aizen.

* * *

Piko melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya dan menemukan seonggok kresek menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Dia diam seribu perasaan.

**[SHOTA used Buang Sampah…**

**…it's VERY EFFECTIVE!]**

Dan rintangan pertamanya pun beres.

_Ini pertanda buruk lagi_, pikirnya sedih. _Tapi siapa dan apa dan kenapa…_

* * *

20 menit berlalu sudah, tapi Aizen belum juga pergi dari kursinya. Mukanya perlahan berubah pucat, keringat dingin jatuh dari ujung dahinya ̶

"Ray, kamu kenapa?" tanya ibunya, satu tangan menempel ke jidat Aizen. "yaampun… panas banget toh kamu!"

"sumimasen, kaa-san…" tiba-tiba dia diri dari kursinya. Mukanya menandakan rasa-rasa penyesalan. Tasnya ditinggalkan gitu aja di samping kursi, tanpa di bawa ̶ dan langkahnya dipercepat. "hoi, hoi, Rayhan! Ada apa?"

Dan terdengar suara pintu dibanting.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara benda terpental.

"RAYHANNN!"

* * *

"cepat minum obatnya."

"tapi kaa-san, obatnya pahit ̶ "

Ibunya Aizen mendecakkan lidah nggak sabaran. "kamu harus minum obat! Diare parah gitu masa nggak minum obat. Mau mati ya?!"

Aizen meringis pelan, lalu dengan ragu-ragu mengambil 2 butir obat diare dari tangan ibunya. Here I go, batinnya pelan. Suasana hati Aizen saat itu berubah drastis dari senang karena ada sayur asem, ke gundah gara-gara harus menghadapi obat pahit.

"katanya kamu suka yang pahit-pahit kayak si erza itu ̶ "

"manis-manis, kaa-san, manis! Dan kenapa ada nama erza disebutin?!" sergahnya esmosi. Wah, _emak gua udah salah gaul stadium 3_.

Emaknya mendengus. "terserah kamu deh. Udah, cepetan minum obatnya. Dan kalau merasa mampu, berangkat sekolah sana." Aizen berubah cerah lagi dan buru-buru nelen obatnya.

"Okaa-san! Aku berangkat dulu!"

Dan terdengar suara pintu dibanting.

Mamanya langsung bersiap untuk beres-beres (maklum, orang kantoran) dan mandi. Sampai terdengar bunyi benda terpental untuk kedua kalinya.

"RAYHANNN!"

* * *

_ohohoh. Jangan timpuk ane…_

_Bukan fanfic dari manga/anime apapun, cuma fabic buat OC. Ato lebig tepatnya, OC yang terinspirasi dari RL._

_And I'm not gomen. bahkan heroine belom muncul~_


	2. Chapter 2

"erzaaa~!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sesosok perempuan berambut panjang dengan poni rata menengok ke belakang. Lewat pundaknya, terlihat juga seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan poni lempar samping.

"ohayo, Zuki."

Gadis yang berponi lempar samping tersenyum lebar sambil lambai-lambai poni. "ohayo. Udah ngerjain peer kwn?" tanyanya, dalam hati berharap temannya itu mengatakan sudah. "udahlah! Nggak ada minjem peer lagi loh ya," sahut Erza. Zuki pura-pura ngambek sesaat.

"ohayo, Piko!"

"aaa, ohayo. Sudah ngerjain peer kwn?"

Erza mengangguk, tapi zuki menggeleng. Poninya kelempar kanan kiri deh. "aizen juga sepertinya sudah," zuki menambahkan. Piko tertawa kecil, entah karena apa – mungkin stress sehabis ngadepin banyak rintangan. Mungkin juga karena kebanyakan pheromone shota.

"omong-omong, aizen mana? Biasanya dia rajin datang pagi," tanya zuki. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Aizen yang sudah dianggap ayah keduanya. "ketinggalan di rumahmu nggak, za?"

"muke lu - eh, maksudnya, enak saja! Emangnya Aizen tinggal sama gue?!" bantah Erza gelagapan. "kan siapa tau tadi malam dia ngapel ke rumahmu, za." Kata Zuki sok tahu. Atau lebih tepatnya, sok bijak.

"ngapel? Bukan ngepel?" sindir Erza, berusaha menutupi rasa tsun-tsunnya.

"jadi tadi malam Aizen beneran ke rumahmu?"

Hening.

"ya kalau ke rumahku, mau tidur di mana coba ̶ ̶ ̶"

"di kamarmu."

Hening lagi.

Ketiga orang – Erza, Zuki, dan Piko dalam hati merasa awkward. Erza merasa mukanya merah sekaligus, Zuki ngerasa menang dalam hati, dan Piko ngerasa bahwa dia sudah mendengar apa yang tidak boleh didengar setiap shota (menurut Kitab Shota pasal 68).

"GUE TELEN LU JUK!" teriak Erza. Ah, betawi manadonya keluar.

Setelah capek ngejarin Zuki sampai ke toilet perempuan di lantai 4 gedung sekolah, Erza dengan napas berat kembali ke kelasnya walau belum bel. Kepalanya celingukan ke dalam kelas, mencari tanda-tanda Aizen.

_Doh, belom datang juga ya?_ Batin Erza. _Jangan-jangan dia kenapa-napa lagi…_

"cie yang galau depan kelas. Nungguin Aizen ya?" sesosok gadis lain, kali ini jauh lebih tinggi dan besar, muncul dari arah yang bersebrangan dengan pintu gerbang sekolah. Artinya, dia muncul dari dalam sekolah. "B-Bara senpai!" seru Erza, kaget.

Sakaki Bara berjalan santai ke arah Erza, sepatunya mengeluarkan bunyi tak-tok-tak-tok setiap menyentuh lantai. "jadi rumor itu benar?"

Suasana di sekitar mereka terasa semakin berat. Erza memasang wajah terkejut dengan alis yang dirajut gitu, mirip ichigo (yu know lahhh). "rumor apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"rumor yang mengatakan kalau ̶ ̶ ̶"

Setitik keringat dingin jatuh dari dahi Erza.

"Aizen dan kamu saling rasa…" Bara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "kata Zuki sih."

Erza facepalm. "Zuki jangan didengarkan, senpai. Buat kebaikan senpai sendiri jangan didengarkan."

"Etto? Nande? Napasanya beracun?" tanya Bara lagi. "ya enggak begitu juga – tapi terserah senpai deh mau gimana nanggepinnya." Sahut Erza, lelah. Lelah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan senpai gua lagi deh, batinnya.

"Za!" terlihat Zuki muncul dari atas tangga. Sepertinya dia bingung karena erza nggak datang-databng ke WC untuk mengejarnya. "pantesan kamu menghilang, di sini toh - eh, ohayo, Bara-senpai!"

Air muka Bara berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan melihat onggokan kotoran kuda hidup yang mengeluarkan asam belerang, muka Bara berubah putih. Zuki tambah bingung. Sebelum ultnya membuka untuk menanyakan keadaan Bara, dalam hitungan detik, Bara kabur.

"kenapa lagi si senpai?"

"entah," jawab Erza, mukanya geli. "mungkin salahku." (mukanya geli – GELI. GELI GELI GELI GELI CIS KREKERR /stahp writer stahp)

"Aizen belum datang juga ya? Nanti keburu bel, sebelum nyalin pr…" keluh Zuki. Dia meloncati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus dan ikut berdiri di samping Erza. "yee, kerjakan sendiri ah. Begok." Cibir Erza. "nah, itu Aizen ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶"

Sekilas, sesosok bayangan berseragam biru-putih melewati Erza. "mana? Enggak ada Aizen di kelas," tanya Zuki bingung.

Erza terdiam. Bayangan tadi… Aizen, kan?

Tiba-tiba, merasa perlu, Erza melihat ke arah kakinya. Secarik kertas kecil yang dirobek asal-asalan tampak terinjak olehnya. Dengan gemetar, Erza memungut kertas itu.

Ko ish ite r u

"za, udah bel za!" seru Zuki. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia masuk kelas dan mengambil topinya.

Sedangkan Erza, poninya yang rata menutupi kedua matanya – mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan tulisan di kertas itu. Tulisan yang khas,ditulis buru-buru, agak berantakan dengan sudut-sudut yang tajam. Tulisannya Aizen selama ini.

"za, ada apa?" piko menepuk pundak Erza.

Sebulir air jatuh ke dagu Erza. "ho-Hoi, za, kenapa nangis?!" tanya Piko panik. Erza menggeleng keras.

_Aizen kenapa?_

((perubahan feels kecepetan, yaudahlahya. Males nulis panjang-panjang.

Erza=heroine. Jangan pedulikan Zuki karena dia bernapas racun(?)

Ah ahh ada OC writer loh di atas B) coba tebak yang mana? Hoho~))


	3. Chapter 3

Kabar bahwa Aizen, yang selama ini dikenal sebagai papanya satu angkatan, meninggal; menyebar cepat ke seisi sekolahan.

Dan di antara bisikan-bisikan berita, satu orang lain paling dihubung-hubungkan dengan kepergiannya Aizen.

Erza.

Kata-kata seperti "Sabar ya za," atau "yang tabah ya Za!" hamper tidak pernah berhenti mengalir setiap Erza berpapasan dengan orang lain. Bahkan dari para senpai, yang jelas-jelas enggak kenal Aizen; kecuali Bara sih.

"za…" Zuki mengusap pundak temannya, "Kamu oke?"

Erza menggeleng pelan, memaksakan senyum. Masalahnya, Zuki tahu – dalam senyum Erza, nggak ada kehangatan yang biasa ditemukannya. Bahkan dari raut wajah Erza, cuma ada rasa kehilangan yang seakan berteriak, "AIZEN MANA".

Zuki cuma bisa menghela napas. Kehilangan bukan sesuatu yang ringan. Bukan juga sesuatu yang berat, karena dia sendiri pernah mengalaminya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai lebih mirip rasa hampa – tanpa oksigen, tanpa hydrogen. Pelan-pelan, 'sesuatu' yang mengisi kehidupan direnggut selamanya.

Dan Zuki tahu, Erza lagi merasakan itu.

"pagi Za, Zu." Piko beringsut-ringsut berjalan kea rah mereka. Zuki kontan jawdrop.

"Pi-piko, rambut lu…"

Kemudian jawdropnya Zuki diikutin anak-anak lain yang melihat pemandangan takjub di depan mereka. Pemandangan yang, kalau kata orang tua-tua, terasa seperti melihat seluruh dunia dari atas gununbg everest sehabis buang air. Indah, halus dan berwibawa; juga menyegarkan setiap mata. Ditambah dengan muka memelas Piko, matanya yang hitam bulat dan suaranya yang unyu-unyu… bahkan gurupun jawdrop.

Entah kaget entah takjub. Entah terpesona.

"piko, kenapa rambutmu dipotong semi-botak?!" seru Zuki enggak percaya. Erza nengok kea rah piko begitu mendengar kata 'botak', dan menahan sebuah tawa kecil. Tetap merasa sedih.

"karena setiap orang patah hati harus memotong rambutnya sebagai awal yang baru," kata Piko polos, "jadi aku mengambil tugas Erza untuk memotong rambutnya atas… ah, itu."

Zuki merasa matanya makin lama jadi bintitan melihat fenomena di depannya.

"thanks pik," gumam Erza lirih.

Piko mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan kedua temannya masuk kelas. "ayo masuk. Pelajaran sudah mau mulai."

Pagi itu, 2 berita luar biasa menyebar secepat shinkansen – kepergian Aizen dan kesemi-botakan Piko.

* * *

Siang harinya, mamanya Aizen berdiri di depan kelas. Tidak ada yang berani bicara sepatah katapun – walau dalam hati, semua berdoa untuk satu hal: biar Erza nggak tiba-tiba nangis.

"jadi pagi ini…"

Hening berlanjut.

"…Aizen.. dia pergi. D-ditabrak truk… depan ru-rumah sendiri…" suara mamanya Aizen yang gemetaran mengisi seisi kelas, masing-masing kata meninggalkan damage yang cukup gede di hati para muid. Si ibu mengusap matanya, bertahan sendirian di depan kelas. Rapuh. "a-atas segala yang kalian pernah alami, pernah punya dengan Ray…"

Pelan-pelan terdengar suara seseorang menarik ingus (ew).

"…ta-tante cuma bisa mohon, h-hargain… dan ja-jaga semua kenangan yang a-ada…" titik-titik air mata berjatuhan, bergulir dari pipinya. Mamanya Aizen menelan ludah dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. " Ray… w-walau dia mungkin pernah berbuat salah… se-selalu bicara tentang kalian deng-dengan jujur… tentang peristiwa-peristiwa y-yang dialaminya… d-dan kalian…"

Matanya, yang hitam legam dan dipenuhi air mata, menatap seluruh kelas. Berusaha menyampaikan pesan terakhir Aizen kepada seluruh teman-temannya dalam detik-detik terakhirnya. Berusaha berbagi kesedihan yang mendalam, kehilangan akan suatu hal besar yang sekali lagi direnggut dari antara mereka.

"R-ray… dalam momen terakhirnya, d-dia hanya minta…" tangisan Mamanya Aizen tumpah. "s-supaya kalian… hidup terus, sa-sambil terus mengingat ke-kejadian bersa-samanya…"

Isakan tangis yang tertahan mulai terdengar dari berbagai tempat duduk. Bahkan gerombolan anak-anak cowok mulai berkaca-kaca matanya.

"s-sampai akhir, Ray… ray berusaha untuk me-meninggalkan senyuman."

Bam.

Kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan mamanya Aizen menjadi sulut bagi sebuah ledakan yang sedari tadi ditahan – bagaikan kehilangan sosok ayah yang sesungguhnya, satu kelas menangis. Piko dan Zuki saling menatap satu sama lain dalam tangis; sesenggukan, mereka tahu – kesedihan yang mereka rasakan hampir sama dengan anak-anak lain. Kehilangan sosok seorang ayah itu bukan hal yang mudah dicerna.

Tapi Erza, yang dianggap semua orang paling kehilangan – malah tidak meneteskan setitik air matapun.

Matanya cuma menatap ke depan, kea rah mamanya Aizen – dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa sakit, kehampaan. Persis seperti binatang liar yang dilupakan oleh alam, ditinggalkan sendirian… tanpa apa-apa.

_Aizen. Ini semua salah, kan? _

* * *

"za, kamu enggak…"

"enggak apa?" pertanyaan Zuki dipotong oleh Erza. "enggak kenapa?"

"kamu enggak… berubah delusional kan? Maksudku, Aizen… papa Aizen sekarang…"

"aku tahu," sahut Erza lirih.

Zuki terkejut mendangar jawaban temannya. "jadi kenapa tadi kamu enggak nangis saja?"

"bukannya tidak mau, tidak bisa." Erza mengusap kedua pipinya pelan. " walaupun Aizen sudah enggak ada… aku belum bisa nangis, Zuk. Jahat ya?"

Zuki terperangah mendengar jawaban Erza.

"Aizen sudah enggak ada," ulang Erza, senyumnya dipaksakan lagi, "tapi aku tetap belom percaya. Tidak setetespun aku ingin menangis." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Zuki. "zuk, seberapa jahat aku?"

"itu bukan jahat, Za!" seru Zuki. Zuki pernah kehilangan, dan dia tahu. "itu bukan jahat… itu rasa sakit." Erza menggigit bibirnya, tidak jadi memotong kalimat Zuki. Entah kenapa.

"rasa sakit dari kehilangan orang yang kita cintai… yang kita saying, za." Zuki melanjutkan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, seakan-akan saat itu dia sedang berbagi kesedihan denga Erza. "rasa sakit itu lebih besar dari kesedihan, za. Rasa sakit itu… enggak jahat."

Erza menelan ludah. "enggak jahat?"

"za, Aizen… dia bahkan sempat mengirim kertas kecil itu, kan?"

Erza mengangguk pelan. Zuki menghela napas, suaranya berat. "ketika seseorang menghilang, rasa sakit selalu muncul dari kesedihan." Erza menutup matanya. "justru, kamu yang paling merasa sakit za. Dari kesedihan itu… bahkan nggak ada airmata yang keluar. Kamu enggak jahat, Za."

Dan Erza akhirnya nangis. Bukan nangis yang meledak seperti di kelas tadi siang, tapi tangis yang mengalir pelan – dalam diam, dalam setiap getaran yang dirasakan Erza.

"zuk, rasanya sakit…"

Zuki memeluk sahabatnya itu. "gua tau Za." Dia berbisik, menahan tangisnya yang kedua untuk hari itu. "gua juga pernah."

Matahari sore terdiam di atas langit, memendarkan cahaya kemerahan; satu-satunya yang melihat tangisan Erza sore itu.

* * *

_((hnn hnnnnnn. Feels are out to da maximum powaaaaa~_

_Okeh stahp (._.)v chapter terakhir, next! :v))_


	4. Chapter 4

_((ara… udah chapter terakhir mbak ;-; setelah ledakan feels (?) di chap 3, mari kita selesaikan di sini._

_*ngeluarin pedang* EN GARDE!))_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini, berhasil datang pagi ke sekolah lagi. Berhasil melihat wajah Erza yang masih bersinar habis mandi, haha.

Mengerjakan PR mat dan inggris malam kemarin juga terasa menyenangkan. Zuki dan Piko minjem lagi, jadi ada alasan untuk dekat dengan mereka berdua. Eh, tepatnya Erza.

Pagi ini, anginnya lumayan dingin. Bau hujan kemarin-marin belum hilang juga, masih melekat di berbagai tempat. Banyak yang datang ke sekolah pakai jaket, termasuk Erza. Jaketnya merah… mungkin nanti aku akan beli yang berwarna merah juga.

Kerja kelompok hari ini menyenangkan! Keberuntungan lagi berpihak kepadaku, jadi bisa sekelompok dengan Erza. Zuki di kelompok yang lain, namun Piko tetap di kelompok yang sama. Ah, seandainya ada alasan lain untuk bicara dengan Erza. Selain tentang tugas dan tugas…

Malam hari? Tidur? Sebagian besar habis untuk memikirkan seseorang. Ha, sudah gila rupanya aku.

Sebentar lagi AFA. Erza tentu pergi, jadi mungkin sebaiknya kupesan tiketku sekarang juga. Entah bagaimana cara pergi ke sana, selama bisa melihatnya, tak masalah. Kaa-san bisa mengantar dan menjemputku ini.

Kadang Piko… terlalu dekat dengannya… aneh. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah aku merasa semarah ini. Piko kan memang seperti cewek, jadi buat apa? Kontak fisik baginya sudah biasa. Heh, mungkin aku harus berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Sial.

Erza terlihat seakan menghindariku… apa ada yang salah?

Hari ini AFA Erza memang datang, cuma sayang perhatiannya sering teralih kepada Zuki, Bara-senpai dan Ron. Padahal kupikir dalam AFA kali ini, bisa ada kesempatan untuk jalan berdua. Kecelakaan kecil seperti terpisah dari rombongan itu biasa, kan? Kenapa justru aku terpisah dari rombongan dengan Niko?

Senyumnya, tawanya dari AFA kemarin. Pagi ini masih teringat jelas.

Kesempatan lain untuk dekat dengan Erza… Yu-sensei baik banget. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, kan? Apa aku sejelas itu?

Erza tidak masuk. Kelas rasanya sepi.

Hidup kadang tak adil. Zuki dan Piko sudah menjenguk Erza ke rumahnya, tapi aku belum. Mau bagaimana lagi? Menjenguk sendirian rasanya terlalu memalukan… ah, pundakku belum berhenti bergetar semenjak aku memikirkan keadaannya.

Kaa-san membuat brownies cokelat dengan kacang almond hari ini. Seandainya bisa, separuh dari kue buatan Kaa-san sudah kuberikan pada Erza sebagai hadiah menjenguk. Seandainya.

Erza kembali ke sekolah lagi… thanks God. Kupikir sakitnya akan semakin parah hari ke hari. Tampaknya aku cemas dengan sia-sia, haha. Besok akan kubawakan brownies buatan Kaa-san.

Sudah kuduga, dia menyukainya! Bahkan beberapa anak lain yang mencoba juga bilang enak. Duh Za, kamu terlalu baik. Itukan kusisakan setengah sengaja untukmu, bukan untuk yang lain. Tapi tak masalah… toh kamu tersenyum ini.

Mid dimulai. Tempat duduk tepat di depan Erza. Rasanya aku dapat kekuatan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal mid kali ini.

Mendengar suaranya seakan membangkitkan memori… hampir semua soal bisa kujawab. Dengan benar, kayaknya. Ahh, sayang perhatiannya tersita ke Zuki dan Bara-senpai. Senpai, tolong. Senpai kan cewek, beri privasi antara aku dan Erza sedikit saja…

Syukurlah hari ini Erza sempat bicara denganku sebelum ulangan KwN dimulai. Geh. Benci KwN.

Mid selesai… rasanya aku ingin memeluk Erza. Sial. Cuma bisa tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya. Erza, kenapa rasanya kamu berubah jadi penggemar Bara-senpai -_-

Sempat menyentuh bahu ke bahu saat berpapasan dengannya tadi. Mungkin bukan hal penting, tapi rasanya menyenangkan sangat. Kehangatan dari bahunya masih terasa di pundakku. Mungkin aku tidak akan mencuci bahu kiri ini lagi…

Eh? Fieldtrip? Satu bus dengan Erza? Semoga tempat duduk kami saling bersebrangan, atau paling tidak depan belakang. Ayolah Zuki, bantu Erza mengambil tempat duduk di depanku!

Tinggal beberapa hari menuju fieldtrip!... rasanya aku kangen dengan suara erza saat dia bercanda, saat dia tertawa lagi. Mungkin jika beruntung, aku bisa sempat membisikkan kata-kata seperti 'aishiteru' atau 'erza daisuki'. Ha, canda. Mana mungkin aku nekat sebegitu hebat?

Pagi ini, kaa-san membawakanku katsu. Erza kelihatan senang saat kubagi.

Ah, aku sudah gila. Ya kan?

* * *

.

.

.

Erza meletakkan karangan bunga mawar putih terakhir di atas makam Aizen. Perlahan, jemarinya mengelus tepi batu nisan.

"Aizen," bisiknya selembut mungkin, "maaf."

Angin sepoi meniup pelan helai-helai rambut Erza yang digerai. Dari matanya, jelas kelihatan dia sehabis menangis – tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, Erza sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia menangis. Dia hanya ingin melepaskan rasa sakit, itu saja. Walau rasanya sampai saat ini rasa sakit itu belum berkurang.

"maaf karena aku enggak jujur dengan diri sendiri," lanjutnya. "terlebih, denganmu."

Dari 24 anak yang datang berkunjung ke makam Aizen, yang tinggal di situ sampai sesore ini hanya Erza dan Zuki, juga mamanya Aizen. Zuki dan mamanya Aizen menunggu di depan gerbang pemakaman, tidak ingin mengganggu Erza.

Erza menarik napas dalam-dalam. "selama ini, semua getaran-getaran yang kurasakan saat meihat atau mendengarmu… bukan dari rasa ketakutan. Mereka semua dari dalam sini," ia menunjuk tempat hatinya berada. " aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui rasa cinhta ituu, jadi aku terus berpura-pura."

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"aku terus berpura-pura tak ada masalah denganku. Aku berusaha menghindari kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu – sejak lama malah. Mungkin karena aku takut akan perasaan itu sendiri," kata Erza, suaranya melemah. "dan mungkin Tuhan menghukumku karena telah menolak perasaan yang telah diberikan kepadaku. Zen, apa karma memang berlaku? Apa dengan kepergianmu sebagai hukumanku, suatu hari, aku akan pergi sebagai hukuman kepada orang lain juga? Entahlah." Ketegaran dan rasa cinta mulai terpancqar dari sorot mata Erza, menghiasi matanya dengan suatu perasaan yang hangat. "Aizen, mamamu bilang, kau meninggal dalam senyum. Kurasa itu hukuman terberat yang bisa kuterima; dengan damai kamu pergi, walaupun masih ada ganjalan yang menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Setetes airmata hampir jatuh, tapi Erza menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Aizen, maaf sudah egois. Kalau aku tidak berpura-pura dari awal, mungkin ini enggak akan terjadi." Sebuah isakan terselip di antara kata-kata Erza. "Zen, koishiteru."

Erza mendekatkan wajahnya ke batu nisan Aizen, dan mencium ujungnya. Sesaat, angin berhenti bertiup.

Dan Erza sempat merasakannya – sebuah kehangatan yang dia kenal, kali ini lebih merasuk ke dalam tulangnya.

Lengan tak terlihat yang membungkus pundaknya, menjaga suhu tubuhnya dari kedinginan. Lengan-lengan tak terlihat yang memiliki bau khas seperti daun mint. Pendek kata, Aizen.

Erza segera menengok ke belakang, mencari sumber kehangatan dan wangi yang dirinduknnya kini. Alih-alih manusia, belasan kelopak mawar putih terbang tertiup angin, menuju langit – dan dengan indahnya menyebar. Mirip dengan edelweiss kecil yang beterbangan di udara.

"Aizen…" gumam Erza lirih. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut – dan sebisa mungkin, dia menahan tangisannya keluar. "Zen, koishiteru… Koishiteru ne!"

Matahari senja yang tertutup awan bahkan masih bisa melihat, secarik kertas lain yang jatuh entah darimana ke kaki Erza.

**_Zutto._**


End file.
